Total Mini Island Season 2
NOTE: This season is NOT finished, the very bottom contains Elimination Table of ENTIRE SEASON, may contain spoilers. Skyler, Emily, Larry, Kenny, Chris, Sara, Mary, Oscar, Steve, welcome to the show Emily: Whatever. Peter: >:( Emily: What? Peter: nothing Peter: Time to introduce your teams Sara, Kenny, Chris, Mary on the Surviving Kenny's Kenny: All right! Steve, Larry, Skyler, Oscar on the Loopy DJ's Skyler: Ok... Confessional: Skyler: I was so mad when i never got a team name, Peter: the confessional booth has been destroyed. Idk how, probs a doing of Vicky. Skyler: then where was i standing Peter: near the pipe's outburst of pee Skyler runs Emily: Why am I not on a team Peter: I was fed up with you saying "whatever" Emily: What? Peter: You're out. Get out of my sight. Peter: Everyone else, Your first challenge is a kayak race. DJ's you're on green kayak Kenny's you're on yellow kayak Everyone is in a kayak. Oscar: I'm not sure I can handle a kayak. Larry: I'm sure you can... Oscar: I can't swim. Kayak hits a waterfall Oscar: OMG! NO! The Surviving Kenny's Kayak: Mary: We can do this guys! Sara: Yeah Chris: Watch out for the waterfall! The Loopy DJ's Kayak Oscar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Larry: Chill out Oscar falls out Larry: I'll go get him guys (larry swoops into a water) (grabs oscar) Oscar: Thank you so much Larry! Larry: Dude, you're pretty heavy, what have you eaten? Oscar: Chili Fries for a straight week, haven't used the toilet yet Larry: Oh god... The loopy dj's have made it, missing a few members... Larry and Oscar get on land! Larry makes it! Larry: Come on Oscar.. The Surviving Kenny's make it!! Loopy DJ's: NO!!!!!! Elimination Ceremony Peter: Votes Cast. The first players safe are Skyler and Steve Oscar and Larry you two were late. The last one safe is.... Larry. Oscar: What? Team: You didn't make it to the line in time. Day 2 Wow Kenny: Peter, i found a rat in my meal Peter: Don't blame me, Blame Chef Brown. Kenny: You hired him Peter: So? Kenny: SO you're the reason it happened Peter: >:( Kenny: Why are you making that face... Peter: Hey, Uhhh you need to walk to that boat Kenny: Alright... (Kenny rides away) Peter: Ok he's out of the game Chris: Dude you can't just eliminate people like that Peter: I don't know if you know, but this is my show Chris: Alright.. Peter: Your next challenge is to find some kind of transportation to the island of Coop, not fly Peter: If you Steve: Alright team, i know what we should do Steve: We use a car, I'm a great builder Mary: It'd probably be a good idea to hurry up then (Steve builds a car in less than 5 minutes) Chris: Is that even possible? Sara: I don't think so Steve: With me around, everything is possible! Mary: That's a good way to think. Car makes it to Coop Island Surviving Kenny's Jet makes it to Coop Island faster Steve: WTF? Peter: Loopy DJ's would've won but a team member is missing DJ's: SKYLER! Peter: Surviving Kenny's win!!!!!!! Campfire Ceremony The first marshmallow goes to... Steve. Skyler and Larry, Skyler, You never went with your team to Coop Island Larry, idk why you're here But the last person safe is... Larry. Skyler: Aw man Day 3 Peter: Good morning campers. Larry: Why Peter: What Larry: I was sleeping Peter: Teams are officially merged! Now, somewhere in this challenge is an immunity idol Find it, and you'll see Confessional: Chris: It's in the name... Peter: Good ol' catch the flag. Sara will sit out, because i said so Sara: Forget you. Mary: Watch out Steve! Steve: Wha? Steve gets hit by paintball gun Peter: Steve must wait 5 minutes! Mary: No!!!!!!!! Chris gets hit by paintball gun Peter: Now Chris must wait 5 minutes! 5 mins later Mary gets hit by paintball gun Peter: Mary, wait 3 minutes! Chris: Really Peter: It's called chivalry Chris: Chivalry is dead Larry grabs the other teams Flag Larry gets hit by paintball Larry purposely drops flag Flag drops onto Steve's hand Eachother thumbs up Chris hits Steve with paintball Chris takes flag and runs as fast as he can upstairs to the base Chris and Mary win! There is no immunity in this game though, so haha Mary and Chris: Grrr Campfire Ceremony Let's see who'll be on the chopping block eh? Not Mary Or Chris Or Sara Larry and Steve, one got two votes the other got three. The last one safe is.................................................. WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steve: I use my Immunity Idol *everyone gasps* Peter: Wow Sorry Larry, but you're the first person ever to be safe, but is actually eliminated anyways. Larry: Well that sucks. Day 4 Confessional: Steve: I did what I had to do. *Cough* *thuds* Peter: Hey everyone, i might or might have not put on gas and knocked you out again! You must escape and the last to do so will see their dreams of a million dollars go into flames Mary: Glad I used this teleporter Peter: Mary is safe! Mary: YEs! Steve: I'm safe too, grabbed your leg >:) Sara: There's the exit! Chris: Oh no you don't! Chris climbs up to the exit Sara kicks Chris's leg so hard it fractures Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Sara: Did what I had to do Sara also makes it up! Peter: Sorry Chris. Chris: It's alright man. Campfire Ceremony Chris is here with us to watch who gets out Mary gets first marshmallow Sara and Steve... Last person safe is.................. Sara. Sara: Yes! Steve: What, NO! Day 5 The eliminated contestants will vote out who they want to win Emily: I vote--- Peter: You don't get to vote. Emily: Why-- Peter: GET OUT OF HERE! Oscar: Mary! Peter: I brought kenny to an island of sharks so Skyler is next! Skyler: Sara... Larry: Mary. Chris: Sara broke my leg so. Steve: SARA! IF YOU LOSE THEN ELIMINATING ME OVER YOU WAS WORTHLESS! 3-3, who will break the tiebreaker? Kenny: I will. *gasp* Kenny: I pick.............. *camera turns to oscar* *camera turns to kenny* *camera turns to skyler* *camera turns to larry* *camera turns to chris* *camera turns to steve* *camera turns to mary* *camera turns to sara* *camera turns to mary* *camera turns to sara* *camera turns to mary* *camera turns to sara* *camera turns to mary* *camera turns to sara* *camera turns to crying emily* Kenny: Sara Sara: YES! Mary: No.. Kenny: just kidding trolololololol Mary: YES! Color Codes {| This contestant is on the Loopy DJ's. This contestant is on the Surviving Kenny's. WIN: Was on winning team. IN: Got a a marshmallow in the marshmallow ceremony. LOW: Got the final marshmallow in the marshmallow ceremony. PETER: Got eliminated by Peter. OUT: This contestant was voted off due to their respective teammates. TWIST: Didn't get a team, was eliminated. WIN: Won the game. OUT: Was runner up. IMM Would've gone home but was safe due to a reason. OUT Would've been safe but was out due to a reason. OUT: This contestant was eliminated in a challenge SAFE Was the first to get a marshmallow in the ceremony.